


Passos cronometrados

by Jake_Sylph



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portuguese, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Sylph/pseuds/Jake_Sylph
Summary: Para comemorar sua ascensão na família, Togami havia organizado um baile clichê que qualquer riquinho faria. Entretanto, o que era estranho foi o fato que ele tinha convidado Naegi e Kirigiri.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Passos cronometrados

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Eu decidi começar a postar minhas fanfics do Spirit aqui, pois pretendo sair daquele site quando eu tiver de saco cheio.   
> Não tenho nenhum aviso adicional, apenas o fato de que não sei usar esse site – até sabia, mas, é.

– Naegi, eu tenho uma pergunta. – Kirigiri dirigiu-se ao moreno, começando a apontar para o convite em papel que estava em suas mão – Sabe por que o Togami lhe convidou? É um baile comemorativo feito por ele, afinal.

– Eu não sei. – Respondia. Seu olhar foi para a janela do veículo – Será que ele convidou todos daquela sala?

– Acho impossível. Ele está comemorando sua ascensão oficial na família, provavelmente seriamos os únicos plebeus de sua mansão.

– Mesmo assim, vamos procurar pelo pessoal da nossa antiga turma! – Fez um sorriso doce.

– A probabilidade continua sendo nula.

Era impressionante como Togami havia conseguido pegar o cargo de chefe da família em seu décimo-oitavo aniversário, tanto que havia decidido comemorar com um baile clichê que qualquer riquinho faria, mas era capaz que havia sido uma desculpa para fazer seus irmãos chorarem de raiva por terem perdido o cargo de herdeiro pelo irmão mais novo. Kirigiri se sentia enojada vendo que seriam os únicos a chegarem com um carro de valor comum, porém não queria recusar a proposta de seu pai em levarem a dupla até o local, já que ele, sendo precioso e inocente, mantêm suas esperanças de que sua filha iria namorar com o Naegi.

Para falar a verdade, a detetive nem sequer havia pensado em aceitar o convite, ela odiava o Togami desde a primeira vez que ele havia aparecido na Hope's Peak Academy, com o desejo autoritário de ser o líder daquela turma. Makoto não sentia a mesma coisa, o garoto sortudo havia uma paixão escondida pelo loiro e era ciente que nunca seria recíproco, mas ainda assim, gostava da presença dele ao ponto de seu coração bater fortemente apenas ficando próximo do loiro. Era por isso que Kirigiri havia aceitado o convite, pois Naegi era a primeira pessoa da lista de "necessita de apoio sentimental".

O veículo do pai Kirigiri havia parado em frente ao enorme portão da mansão Togami, havia inúmeras decorações e holofotes brilhantes no portão, era como se fosse um bilhete de zombação para os plebeus. Em frente aos muros do local, haviam cidadões e jornalistas querendo entrar de penetras para presenciarem e entrevistarem Byakuya, mas seguranças barravam suas entradas usando a força descomunal que tinham em seus físicos. Ignorando a tensão do local todo, Kirigiri e Naegi desceram do veículo e foram até o segurança que estava a guardar os convites, entregando os papéis e entrando no salão onde tudo iria acontecer.

Haviam riquinhos em todo canto e sem sinal de seus antigos colegas, fazendo Kirigiri ficar cada vez mais curiosa pelo motivo dos convites, não era algo normal vindo do Togami. Uma aura de desconforto havia chegado na dupla pelos olhares de desgosto de alguns burgueses, sussurrando sobre o fato que uma laia de meros plebeus estavam no meio de um bando de gente em classe. Kirigiri ignorou o rebaixamento social, mas Naegi demonstrava totalmente que não se sentia confortável com isso.

– Seria melhor a gente ir para outro lugar, Kyoko. – Makoto virava a face. Logo que Kirigiri foi concordar, uma fala superiora e conhecida havia interrompido eles.

– Não será necessário. – Seus olhares foram para o dono da voz. Era o tão famoso Togami Byakuya com um olhar distorcido. – Vocês ainda tiveram a coragem de colocarem presença aqui.

– Você nos convidou, afinal. – Kirigiri refutava. Demonstrava a sua raiva pelo Togami apenas com sua frase seca, mas aquilo fazia o loiro sorrir de provocação.

– Eu nem sequer havia pensado que era uma boa ideia convidar você, Kirigiri. – Logo, o seu olhar foi para o mais novo, que havia ganhado arrepio na pele e agitação no coração. – Mas em questão do Naegi, foi diferente.

– Em questão de mim...? – Disse Makoto, que olhava confuso.

– Deseja humilhar ele na frente de todos esses ricos? – Kyoko retornou com a fala. Naegi tentou rir pensando que era uma brincadeira, mas a sua expressão séria e fechada não ajudava. Ela não brincava em questão do Togami.

– Cala essa boca. – Byakuya bufou. Deu seu último olhar para o moreno e logo dava as costas. – Naegi, me siga, irei poupar detalhes por ora.

Sem delongas, Togami havia saído do local e Makoto rapidamente havia começado a ir atrás dele, desertando a pobre Kirigiri no meio daqueles estúpidos burgueses, dando um bilhete mental em se desculpar com a detetive mais tarde. O moreno não estava entendendo as intenções do loiro e havia medo de que Kirigiri estava certa de que ele iria o zombar, afinal, Naegi não tinha nada de especial, apenas foi um garoto que ganhou a sorte de entrar na Hope's Peak Academy.

Se sentia um pouco envergonhado pensando nisso agora, todos seus amigos feitos naquela escola tinham títulos muito melhores que os de Naegi, como a própria Kyoko ganhando o título de detetive. Makoto não gostava de se rebaixar e isso era evidente, apenas não achava que merecia ter ganhado a loteria daquela escola, ele sempre se viu como um garoto normal no meio de uma multidão de pessoas com futuro brilhante.

Esse era um dos motivos que Naegi não confessava para Togami: nada era comparável com o título do riquinho em sua frente, tanto que o loiro já havia trocado diálogos com o mais novo sobre isso por curiosidade, afinal, quem diabos teria sorte como título de Nível Super Colegial? É a mesma coisa que colocar "beleza" e "inteligência" como talento. Suspirou leve pensando em seu título idiota.

Sabia que Togami nunca iria se apaixonar por ele pelo seu nível social, odiava plebeus a todo custo e sempre deixou isso explícito em sua época na Hope's Peak. A única pessoa que havia mostrado alguma afinidade de sua turma era Fukawa Toko, no entanto, era apenas porque a escritora era apaixonada de um modo tão doentio que atualmente faz livros baseando-se na sua experiência com o loiro – na qual boa parte dela acabou sendo abusos emocionais e físicos, era algo horrível e não entendia o porque dela gostar disso. Toko o amava tanto que nem notava que ele apenas aproveitava sua paixão cega para usá-la. Por outro lado, se recordava das vezes que Togami permitia a entrada da baixinha na biblioteca em sua presença, ele não faria isso a toa.

Saiu de sua viagem em seus pensamentos após notar que Togami parava seu andar em frente a uma porta branca. Era a entrada de um quarto que servia como vestuário para visitantes, havia uma pequena placa escrita "vestuário" acima da porta como prova. Naegi olhou confuso para Togami.

– Irei explicar caso entre de uma vez. – Byakuya murmurrava, como se estivesse se segurando para não cuspir palavras.

Obedecendo, Naegi entrou no cômodo e foi recebido com um quarto bem arrumado e chique, algo típico de um riquinho burguês. Havia uma cama de casal com um terno negro limpo jogado em cima do móvel, era extremamente semelhante com o que Togami usava no momento. Tirando isso de peculiar, havia apenas algumas coisas como guarda-roupa e criado-mudo. Naegi estava se perdendo em pensamentos novamente, questionando as intenções do mais velho.

Alguns segundos de silêncio ganharam reinado por um breve momento e, finalmente, o loiro decidiu falar algo. – Essa droga de baile vai ter aquelas danças de valsa clichê, e como não tenho nenhum par rômantico, meu pai está me obrigando a dançar com a Enoshima, ela tem uma popularidade enorme por ser uma modelo afinal. – Bufou de raiva. – Mas me recuso a pegar nas mãos pervertidas dela.

– Então, não vai dançar?

– Eu vou, com você. – Sorriu orgulhoso, dando ênfase no "você".

– Como?! – Indagou. Ficou mais confuso ainda, e desta vez, mostrava um rosto totalmente corado pela vergonha. Não queria recusar a oferta, era uma oportunidade única para conseguir se aproximar mais de seu amado. Entretanto, o convite em si era estranho. – Mas, por que eu?

Novamente, um pequeno silêncio retornava, agora com uma aura de mistério vindo do loiro. Não era uma aura de suspense, era uma de "caramba, não entende que eu te amo, porra?!", mas obviamente Makoto não pegava e tentava decifrá-la, ele era inocente afinal. O Togami amava aquele moreno idiota que estava em sua frente desde a primeira vez que o viu e nunca teve o desejo de negar isso, porém, nunca conseguiu confessar isso abertamente. Na época da Hope's Peak Academy, seu pai o pressionava pelo fato dele ser o herdeiro da família com as típicas coisas de "ter uma esposa rica" e "ter postura", então acabava ignorando esses sentimentos por completo e focava em seu próprio nome por ora. E nesse exato momento, ele estava com a posse da mansão e da família Togami, finalmente podia falar sobre seus sentimentos para Naegi sem nenhum problema. Mas não agora.

– Se continuar com os questionamentos, irei lhe expulsar junto com a Kirigiri. – O loiro abria a porta. – Vai se vestir.

Togami saiu do quarto para dar privacidade ao moreno. Naegi não queria irritá-lo com questionamentos, então decidiu despir suas roupas em silêncio total. Tudo isso era tão incrível, não acreditava que iria realmente dançar com o loiro e ficava extremamente contente com isso. Naegi havia se perdido nos pensamentos mais uma vez pensando no herdeiro, e acabou acordando com as batidas na porta feita pelo Togami.

Com pressa, Makoto vestiu o terno e saiu do quarto, ficando em frente ao loiro. Tinha medo da reprovação que iria ganhar pela bagunça que o terno estava, ele tinha vestido sem se importar com os amassos. Byakuya deu um olhar de cima para baixo, verificando cada detalhe minúsculo da aparência do moreno.

– Você... Está adequado. – Togami cuspia as palavras. – Mas você não sabe arrumar seu cabelo?

– Ele sempre foi rebelde desse jeito. – Naegi sorriu pela timidez. – Tentar arrumar sem gel é quase impossível.

Um silêncio desconfortável veio a tona. Togami não deu sequer nenhuma palavra ou saiu do local, apenas fitava seu olhar de reprovação para Naegi, provavelmente pelos fios morenos bagunçados. Havia receio no corpo de Makoto por conta disso, pensava que o loiro já iria lhe rebaixar ou qualquer coisa daquele tipo que nem fazia com a Fukawa. Agora tendo isso passando em sua mente, estava questionando se Togami havia notado que ele o amava, logo seus pensamentos entrava numa curta quebra mental.

Quando menos notou, o herdeiro havia chegado perto do sortudo e começou a fazer tentativas de arrumar o cabelo do moreno, apenas usando suas próprias mãos. Naegi iria reclamar, mas havia notado que as mãos do Togami eram tão macias e confortáveis, então cedeu para aproveitá-las. O loiro tentava se controlar para não beijar a testa exposta do mais novo, não aguentava mais esconder esses sentimentos estúpidos que chamavam de amor. Apenas espere mais um pouco, Togami.

– Realmente, é impossível. – Disse Byakuya, retirando suas mãos. – Se alguém vier lhe julgar pela sua aparência banal, a culpa não vai ser minha.

– C-Certo... – Respondia. Estava corado com as ações feitas pelas mãos delicadas do outro.

– Vamos para o salão, a dança é daqui a pouco.

Assim, começaram a andar de volta para o cômodo junto com o silêncio estranho ao lado deles. Ambos se distraiam com seus próprios pensamentos e quando notaram, haviam voltado para o local. Makoto iria começar sua fala direcionando para Byakuya, mas ele já tinha saído, indo até um grupo de riquinhos conversar sobre alguma coisa, fazendo o moreno suspirar de frustação, Para sua felicidade, rapidamente encontrava a Kirigiri, que estava a beber vinho numa mesa qualquer.

– Kyoko! – O moreno ia até a detetive, lembrando de sua nota mental feita anteriormente. – Me desculpe por te deixar sozinha.

– Tudo bem, eu não podia atrapalhar o... – Levantava as mãos, fazendo aspas com os dedos. – "Casal".

– Eu não estou namorando ele.

– Eu sei, e fico aliviada. – Kirigiri provocou, dando um sorriso orgulhoso. Havia notado as vestimentas que o mais novo usava. – Qual o motivo do terno?

– Ah, sobre isso... Logo vai saber! – Disse com um enorme sorriso de orelha a orelha. A garota estava se questionando o que podia ser, mas decidiu não insistir.

– Por sinal – bebia o vinho –, eu encontrei a Enoshima, Maizono e Asahina. Havia alguns alunos da sala 78 também, como a princesa.

– Apenas encontrou eles?

– De acordo com a Hina, a Ludenberg entrou escondida aqui por causa da ala de cassino da mansão.

Decidiram fechar o assunto vendo que já não era mais importante, afinal, eles estavam bem sozinhos, precisar de alguém para dar mais apoio seria problemático – e honestamente, Naegi não queria se encontrar com a Maizono, afinal, ela gostava dele. Um tempo enorme havia passado, e finalmente, o momento chegou.

Por ser um salão enorme, vários ricos começaram a se afastar do centro do cômodo, a maioria se sentando nas mesas decoradas ou indo para o jardim. Logo, as luzes se apagavam e apenas a iluminação do centro da sala estava ligada. Kirigiri e Naegi deram uma olhada e notaram que havia Togami, começando a falar sobre sua ascensão ao trono da família e outras coisas que não eram do interesse da dupla, e dava para notar pelo tom de voz que nem mesmo o loiro ligava para isso, apenas queria dar fim neste baile tosco.

– Como forma de comemoração, eu desejo fazer a valsa com uma pessoa específica. – O Togami deu um sorriso. – Eu convido Naegi Makoto.

Ao ouvir isso, Kirigiri cuspia o vinho que estava a beber, quase se engasgando, não havia acreditado no que estava a ouvir e não sabia se sentia felicidade ou confusão. Naegi apenas soltou um suspiro e saiu da mesa, indo em direção ao loiro. Tentava se manter confiante, mas para falar a verdade, ele estava totalmente ansioso e nervoso, podia ver seu suor e o tremor de longe, afinal, estamos falando de Byakuya o convidando para dançar em frente de um bando de imbecís de alta classe. Os burgueses faziam sussurros sobre o Naegi como se estivessem desejando rebaixá-lo, fazendo sua ansiedade ir para as alturas.

Quando havia chegado ao centro, começou a fazer contato visual com Togami. O loiro demonstrava confiança e otimismo apenas com seu olhar e sorriso, aquilo facilmente aliviou a tensão que Naegi tinha no momento. O herdeiro usou uma das mãos para segurar a de Makoto, enquanto a outra ia para o ombro – visto que ele era extremamente baixo. Naegi repetia as ações, com vergonha de ser julgado.

Mas não foi o previsto, seu sorriso apenas se tornou mais doce mais. Em questão de segundos, a melodia clássica começava a tocar e ambos começavam a dançar. Naegi sabia os passos da valsa, era uma dança bem comum e fácil de aprender, então conseguia colocar confiança em seus passos cronometrados, apesar que ainda existir medo de errar algum e fazer os dois serem zombados em público. Porém, estava indo tudo perfeito e equilibrado, como sempre deve ser.

Podiam ouvir alguns sussurros e murmurros de desgosto pelo loiro ter escolhido um homem plebeu, podendo notar que estavam sendo homofóbicos, mas Togami não se importava, era um momento único afinal. Por conta dos passos, ambos sentiam que o mundo estava dando voltas lentas, como se o tempo estivesse parando de uma forma rômantica e falasse alto para que eles se beijassem de uma vez.

Mas infortunamente, a música já estava em seu climax logo quando o herdeiro estava a se acostumar em ter Makoto em sua frente com aquele sorriso tão precioso. Em suas últimas notas musicais, Togami decidiu colocar seus lábios contra os de Naegi, o beijando.

Agora sim Kirigiri havia engasgado, não acreditando na cena que estava presenciando, aquele era realmente o maldito famigerado loirinho que se proclamava líder da sala 77? E ele estava beijando aquele garoto sortudo?! Podia-se ver Enoshima se divertindo com a cena por ela ser uma fanática por algo homossexual e fora do comum, enquanto Maizono estava correndo até o banheiro prestes a chorar por não ter seus sentimentos recíprocos. O alívio de que Fukawa Toko não estar na festa havia reinado.

Naegi estava com os olhos brilhando, aquilo estava realmente acontecendo e isso fazia ele mais corado do que já estava. Logo, decidiu retribuir o beijo com toda a sua vontade. Os lábios do Togami eram delicados e macios, havia um leve gosto de menta em sua boca, como se tivesse preparado tudo caso isso acontecesse. Desmancharam do beijo vendo que estavam numa situação constrangida, mas não tinham arrependimentos. Sorriam um para o outro que nem duas crianças.

– Eu te amo, Byakuya. – Sussurou, mas foi suficiente para o mais velho ouvir.

– Eu também, Makoto. – Respondeu.

Decidiram dar mais um beijo no meio da multidão, ignorando qualquer um que desejava atrapalhar ou falar mal deles. E tudo isso havia acontecido em frente a Kirigiri Kyoko, que ainda estava surpresa sobre tudo aquilo ter acontecido.

– Makoto é realmente uma pessoa com boa sorte. – A detetive murmurrou, sorrindo pela felicidade do seu melhor amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> – @/Jade_Sylph no Spirit Fanfics.


End file.
